White Is Not Always Innocent
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Emma was an actress but quit due to a tragic accident and later becomes a wedding planner who is assigned to plan a wedding for the top director Killian Jones. But conflicts arise when Emma gets involved in one of his work and later they unfortunately fall in love. Will Jones dump the love of his life for Emma? Or is there still going to be a wedding?
1. Chapter 1

_The rain fell down, thousands of beads dripping down the glass window. The stereo was playing my favorite stress relief music. I looked up at the sign as I drive past a few buildings. As I hummed along with the music, everything happened so quickly like a blur. A truck from my left drove like lightening. I turned my head and gasped as the truck crashed against my car in a matter of seconds. Glasses shattered. Wheels screeched against the black top. My body rested on the other passenger seat, covered in blood. My heart pounded loudly and quickly...And it slowly fell to a slow very slow rhythm._

I kicked my legs off the bed. Cold drops of sweat fell down my forehead, my lips pale and dry from panting. I dug my hands in my hair and closed my eyes for a moment.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream, Emma."

My alarm clock that was on my bed stand started to beep. I dropped my hands and opened my eyes. I reached for the clock and slammed it for it to turn off. It's eight thirty.

I dropped my head tiredly and cursed under my breath. "Rats...I'm going to be late." I flipped my hair back and jumped out of bed.

Like any other day, I busied myself in the bathroom. Freshening up with a lot of toothpaste and soap before rinsing and running to my closet. When you're a wedding planner, the only things you can't wear is casual clothing. I grabbed my new black suit with a clean white dress shirt that hung on a clothes line. I quickly slipped off my night gown and started to put the suit on.

I straightened the coat properly and stood in front of a mirror to get my hair done. I dug my hands in my messy hair and gave it a good, hard brush. Carefully I braided a small portion on the side of my hair and tied the rest of the hair into a tight pony tail. I lifted my head to check the time again. It's eight fifty. I grabbed my purse and my phone and headed out the door.

~ The elevator opened and I stepped inside. No one was on it except a man and a woman who looked like an engaged couple. Well, I guess I have some work to do once I get up to my department. I gave them a small smile as I got in. The door closed behind me.

I stood in the far corner to give that couple some space. Suddenly, the woman spoke. "Which floor are you going to? You didn't press the button."

A British ascent. Looks like this couple would love an all traditional English wedding. Thank gosh. I don't want to hear any crazy American ideas, especially Southern, last years was successful but I cannot bear to see a bunch of hillys chucking down nine pints of beer all at the same time again.

I shook my head. "No. The seventh floor is where I'm going to."

She smiled."Oh. Are you engaged too?"

"Oh no. I work there."

She took her fiancé's hand and shook it to grab his attention. "Well this is great, you can help plan our wedding. Are you a wedding planner?"

"Yes I am. Well, I usually meet my clients in my office, but meeting here out of the blue is fine too." I reached out my hand. "I'm Emma Swan."

She took my hand and gave it a light shake. "I'm Milah. This is my fiancé Killian Jones."

I took a closer look at the man. Dear Lord, he is gorgeous. I guess there's an age difference here between them, but my God Milah is such a beautiful woman. I have the perfect theme for this couple already!

Milah released my hand and Killian took it next. His hands are warm, I can feel my freezing hands melt by his touch. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He also has an ascent. Wow, they really are perfect for each other. Oh gosh, I hope their minds aren't full of crazy ideas. I can't endure another crazy wedding. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jones.

"Please, Killian. Call me Killian, Miss Swan."

I felt myself taken a back as I released his hand. "By all means, let's all feel free to call each other by our first names."

The door came to a stop and opened. I gestured my hand to the doorway. "Shall we?"

When the three of us walked past the hallway and straight to my office. Milah already started off on a few things she had in mind. I opened the door and let the two of them in. Milah and Killian took a seat while I sat on my office chair behind my desk.

She had one hand waving back and forth and the other hand folded together with Killian's. "I want an open wedding. Me and Killian are not religious so marrying off in a church is completely unnecessary. I really like a moat, so I want everyone to have a beautiful view when the food is passed out."

"A moat? I can work with that. I'll call my assistant right now and try to book on a few options you and Killian choose. Does the location matter?"

She shook her head. "No. But we do want to find a place for a reception quickly because we want to send out our invitations as soon as possible. Because strangely, we already ordered the food and the cake and including some gifts for the guests. The only things we're missing is the reception, my dress and Killian's tux, and the invitation."

I picked up my pencil and scribbled it all down on my notebook. "Okay. Wow, I guess there really isn't much to write on my 'to do list'. How about any special decoration you want to add? Because usually most couples ask me to add a special memorial picture or a short movie of how the groom proposed to the bride."

Miliah nodded. "Oh yes. There is this one special thing. During the reception, I want to show the guests how Killian proposed to me."

Killian placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer for a quick kiss. I just awed by that adorable gesture. "How did you propose, Killian?"

"I proposed after she got her fourth Academy Award for Best Screenplay."

I gasped. "Oh my gosh. You're a film writer?! I can't believe it."

She placed a hand on her chest, looking a bit flattered. "That reward was for last year's film called Kingdom of Hell. It was quite a challenge, I was so shocked when I got up those stairs with Killian on my arm to claim the reward. I was even more surprised and almost dropped my precious reward on the floor when he fell on one knee and slipped a ring on my finger." She opened her hands and wiggled her fingers to flash her ring.

I reached for her hand and took a closer look at the thousands of dollar ring. "Yellow canary? Man, I hate you Milah." I seated back to my chair.

She chuckled. "Oh I know how you feel, sweetheart."

Killian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed his cheek on the top of her head. My heart just felt so warmly for them.

I straightened myself back to business. "Anyway, I promise I will make this one hell of a wedding. Just give me the ideas and I'll make it possible." I reached for my bag and pulled out a card. I handed it to Milah and she took it.

"Call me any time if you have any questions, and I'll call you as soon as possible."

Killian pulled out his very own business card out of his pocket and handed it to me. I smiled. "Of course, you two also have business cards."

He and Milah stood up. I placed the card down on top of my notebook. I got up as they headed to the door.

"Well, is there any last minute idea I need to know about?"

Milah nodded. "Oh yes. I almost forgot. Killian's family is Irish and it will be very special for his family to have these special traditional beer mugs."

Irish. Okay that beats last year's Southern wedding. I curved a weak smile. "Oh. Show them to me and I'll try to match it with some optional decorations when I find a reception."

Killian tapped my shoulder and I looked at him. "Milah and I have a film to make now. It's been five weeks since we started so it'll be a little risky to contact us at all times. So email or messages to our assistants will be better choices."

I nodded. "I see. I understand...Wait. So Milah is a writer, what do you do?"

"I'm a director."

Milah wrapped an arm around his. "Not just a director. A _brilliant_ director. He won six Emmys in a row from the pass years. I intend to wear another uncomfortable dress for him and walk down that red carpet again with him this year. The only difference will be that the two of us will be wearing matching wedding bands. Right babe?"

Killian leaned closer to her and they exchanged a quick yet passionate kiss. "Of course, beautiful."

_Two weeks later._

I never planned a wedding to such famous celebrities. But now I'm beginning to feel the pressure on me. Milah continuously send me so many emails that changes all the plans I been thinking of. Now she and Killian wants a reception in an Irish styled castle and intends to invite five hundred people to their wedding. From the past four days, I been sitting in my office contacting Ireland and calling thousands of numbers just to find a reception. So far I only got four. My only concern is that Milah and Killian will dislike them.

Usually, the problem with my clients is mostly money. But these two doesn't know the meaning of the word budget. Sure they cut some money and still make a successful movie back in the set. But in life, they want everything they can think of till they're satisfied. Well, I'm their fairy godmother who makes that possible. No matter how tired and drowsy I feel, I gotta go to visit the couple to have their final say about the receptions and later book a flight to Ireland.

I feel like I can finally breathe when I got home. Without thinking, I stripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower. I'm starving and ready to take a nap. But I stink bad from sleeping only two hours in my office for four whole days. After my relaxing hot shower, I dried myself off and weakly just slipped on my nightgown. Before I collapsed freely on my bed, my phone buzzed. I sighed in disappointment and answered it.

Milah's name is printed on the screen. Please no more changes. Please no more changes..."Hey, Milah."

"Hey, Emma. I got some bad news."

"Oh?"

"Killian and I can't meet up with you this week."

"Milah, but I need to show you guys the receptions I booked up for you guys."

"Oh I'm aware of that. But we have a little situation with the lead actress. Right now, I'm trying to get hold of the girl while Killian is outside blowing some steam."

I licked my lips and breathed out a long sigh. "...Well, perhaps I can go to the set myself and discuss it real quick with you guys."

I can hear her curve to a big smile. "Really? Oh Emma you are a life saver. But are you sure? It's a two hour ride from here?"

"It's fine. Really. This is your wedding. I'll do everything I can to get everything done one by one...So what's the address?"

~ The ride was really long, I paid a great fee to the cab driver when I got off. It's a beautiful mansion that's so open with transparent glass walls and bright with a heavenly white color.

A lot of cars and trucks were parked outside and all these film equipments were arranged in different areas. I walked across the front of the house that's covered in gray pebbles. Some of the crew members spotted me. One guy ran up to me and stopped me before I got to the door.

"Wait a minute, miss. You can't go in there. We're filming."

"I'm the wedding planner. I'm sure the director knows me. My name is Emma Swan."

"Oh right. Milah told us about you. Right this way." He turned around and walked behind the house.

I followed him from behind. The scene in the back of the house is an open green land that has a long and beautiful deep river that's so close to the house. All the crew members and Milah and Killian were out on the grass. Killian stood behind a large camera, filming a gorgeous couple perform a scene.

The man gave me a quick look and stopped me. "You have to be quiet. This scene will end in just a moment." He whispered.

I nodded. "I understand." I whispered back.

I watched the two embrace into a warm hug. Watching these actors really touches me. It brings back memories from the past. The past that I lived in. Those were the wonderful days...Huh. Tis a shame I can't go back to that time.

Suddenly, when the two pulled apart and the actress spoke a few lines, Killian stopped them. The man gestured his hand that we can move. He and I walked quickly over to Milah before Killian went behind the camera.

The man tapped Milah's shoulder. He left when Milah immediately brightened as I took her hand.

She pushed her glasses back up to her head. "I'm so glad you're here. You didn't have much trouble did you?"

"Not at all...My goodness, this is really beautiful."

"Well thank you. It took five of my crew members to rent this area. Jesus, I thought they'll never make it possible."

I nodded and turned my attention to Killian. He argued harshly to the lead actress and she was not afraid to attack him back.

"Say the lines right, Ellie! My god you keep reading the lines backwards!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm trying, okay!"

"Oh sure you're trying! All you been doing is play from the past weeks!"

The leading actor took her arm but she yanked it off his grasp. "That's it. If I'm going to be treated this way, I'm leaving!" She turned around and marched out of the set.

Milah sighed. "Excuse me for a moment."

I nodded. "Of course."

She went over to Killian and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Darling, you have to relax. She's trying her best."

He pointed straight ahead at her. "Ellie Kings is no actress! If all she wants to do is flash around her little body and slur seductive words let her become a pornographic model for all I care!"

The actor went over to him. "Killian, you know the reason why we need her. It's just all for publicity. Ellie is no actress yes, but she is a good image to the public eye."

Killian shrug Milah's hand off him and flew his arms up in the air. "I don't care about publicity anymore! This is the tenth time that bitch quit and crawled her way back here! I had enough of it, Milah we're going to cast another girl as Jennifer. That's my final word."

Milah shook her head. "Killian, that's not possible. We already announced our official cast members."

"It hasn't been two months just yet, change her or I walk away like that slimy girl."

~ I stood there for at least an hour like a fool while Milah and Killian and the lead actor walked inside and argued about the actress. I looked around, watching some of the crew members clear off some areas of the set. Some of them looked at me strangely, as if I don't belong here. They're right. I really don't belong here.

I straightened my coat and walked back inside the house. But before I took a step forward, I found the crumbled up script the actress threw before she stormed off. I straightened the paper and went straight down to scene 20. I feel so shaken to get my hands on a script. Its been years since I ever read anyone's work.

I can feel my body blossoming to excitement, but a little frightened of the flashback I had this morning. I looked away and decided to just hand it back to Milah. But my eyes couldn't leave off the script. I bit on my lip and gripped on the script so unnaturally strong.

I swallowed hard and fought my hesitation and started the first line on the page.

_Jennifer: John will kill you, Drew! I can't let that happen. (she wept a few tears and stopped a moment between sobs)…I tried hard to forget you. T-to tell you that I don't love you. But it's hard. It's really really hard. I can't let you waste your life away with me Drew. I can't deny my feelings for you, but I also cannot ignore how this will kill you. I need to let you go. I need you to let me go right now before it's too late...I don't want to wake up one morning w-w-wearing a black dress...With your favorite green roses in my hands in front of your grave...(she looks up at Drew) I can live with him. I know I can. Right now, turn around and...and forget everything about me. All the moments we shared, all the times we secretly spent –_

"But I can't."

I quickly turned around. And there stood the leading actor himself. He curved a smile at me and looked down at his copy of the script. Killian and Milah were there and he was back behind the camera. I stood there. crying like an idiot, hoping for someone to tell me to get off the set. But no one did. In fact, Killian is filming me and this gorgeous, good-looking actor right this moment.

The actor came up to me and stood so close to me I can feel our body heat generating. He continued with the script.

_Drew: But I can't. NO I WILL NOT. I love you, Jennifer._

I couldn't speak. But the look on his face urged me to continue. I licked my lips and continued.

_Jennifer: Drew I told you he'll kill you._

_Drew: Let him do whatever he wants for all I care. All I want...All I need is you. (he walks closer)_

_Jennifer: You'll risk your life for me? Are you crazy?_

_Drew: Not crazy, just crazy in love. I'm not going to let that bastard touch you ever again. And no, I will not forget those memories...The moment I kissed you for the first time, that was the day I swore to myself you and I will be one. I am never going to break that._

_Jennifer: Drew..._

_Drew: I love you Jennifer. And I will always will. ( he pulls her for a hug)_

_Jennifer: (slowly wraps her arms around him and weeps even more but smiles)_

"Cut!"

I quickly dropped my arms. But the leading actor didn't pull back from me. "Who are you, beautiful? I don't think I heard you from the cast list."

"I'm not. Please let me go, sir."

He slowly dropped his arms and took of my hands. "I'm Graham Huntsman."

Oh that's he was. I saw him in over three movies from the past five years...I can't believe he actually hugged me. Oh wow. Being a wedding planner for once rocks.

"Emma Swan. Nice to meet you."

Milah and Killian came up to us, both looking shocked.

"You're an actress?" Milah asked.

"I was in the past. But only in theater."

"You were incredible. Can you consider working for us?" Killian started.

I gasped. "...Guys, you do realize I'm a wedding planner. This film you're doing doesn't look like any random film you guys just thought of. Are you sure you want me to be in your film? I never worked with a camera, only on a live stage."

"Your acting back there perfectly portrayed Jennifer. You are what I need for this film. Please, Emma I am in desperate need for a replacement."

I'm not prepared to get back to acting again...I'm just not fully there yet.

"How about her understudy?"

Graham placed a hand on my elbow that made my heart jump a beat. "She quit the first day she met Ellie. Honestly, Ellie is a beautiful girl, but inside all that is just horrific."

I sighed. "Was it that bad?"

I can feel his hand traveling up to my upper arm. "You won't even believe it if I told you the story."

I looked at Milah and Killian confused. "I don't think I can. I'm sorry."

Milah now urged. "Emma it will be my honor to have you in our movie...Look at the good advantage you can have being part of this. You can be noticed if you succeed in this film and of course, you well get credit for this. Please, help me. I also don't want to see that girl again."

I don't know what to say...If only they knew why my name disappeared in the acting field. If only I never read that darn script in the first place...But I can't believe this one word escaped from my lips so quickly and so simply straight out of my mouth.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Milah took me inside the house to discuss things through about the script. Apparently, their deadline is six to eight months, and unfortunately, that's also how much time I have left to finish arranging her wedding. Great. I guess, this year Emma Swan is a wedding planner/complainer/actress in a real live movie!

The house is so beautiful and bright and modestly decorated. We both sat down on the couch and later Graham joined us.

I read through the script as Milah explained about my character. "So far, Killian wants to film the last scenes today because some of the scenes that's close to the ending requires a great deal of emotion. Apparently, today turned out well, but we're going to change that scene again...Do you think you can memorize the script today?"

My eyes are still down on the script. I nodded. "I can try."

"Emma, but there's another thing I forgot to mention."

I lifted my head and looked straight at her. She looked somewhat nervous, aware that I won't be able to take it in easily of what she had to say. "What is it?"

"Well, before I say anything, what kind of plays did you do in theater?"

"Shakespeare. I know I'm an all American gal, but ever since high school, I grew attached to Shakespeare's beautiful English literature. For three years I auditioned for all his plays, from the beginning I was turned down. But after fifteen auditions I was finally accepted as the part of Juliet. Well as her understudy, but the actress caught a flu and the director called for me on time. I was twenty five then, and there was an uncomfortable scene that I had to audition for in private before I got the part as Juliet's understudy..Urm. It was the scene when Romeo sneaks into Juliet's room after having an emotional breakdown of killing Tybalt. Huh. I don't know how I got through that, but I endured it."

"A nude scene? And that was your first time? Dear gracious, you must had a lot of courage in you to do something like that."

I shook my head with a smile. "Oh please, I wasn't brave at all. It took me ten tries to make the scene right. I kept messing up with my lines and fiddled around with the see through night gown I was wearing. But the play turned out to be a success, and three months later I was asked for an audition as the part of Desdemona. That was quite a challenge, but surprisingly the directors depended on me for that role. I was so touched for them to do that for a rookie actress like me, after all the great actresses who were in line for that role...Huh. That was the life. Anyway, why do you ask?"

I don't even have to ask. I know what she's trying to say. Just reading the first line of this script already tells me this film is a suspenseful genre yet also a romance. Oh boy...

"Well, there are a few scenes you have to do without being clothed. Of course, you'll be slightly covered, so don't worry. But you are going to work with Graham here and also another actor who is apparently is very very late."

I turned my attention to Graham. He smiled at me and scooted closer beside me. "At last, we have a Shakespeare Scarlett on set."

"You a fan?"

"My darling Miss Swan, I read Shakespeare before I ever knew about damn pictured comic books and ridiculous video games."

One of his hands slipped under my leg and rested it there. I wanted to yank his hand off me, but for some reason his warm touch just freezes me in one place like a curse.

Milah was busy looking down at her cell phone.

"Mr. Huntsman, what's up with you being so close to me? Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

"Graham, please. Don't you think it's better for the two of us to be comfortable with each other? For the next few months, we're going to do a lot of scenes together, it's best to get to know each other quickly. Don't you agree, beautiful?"

I took his hand and lifted it off my lap. "Emma. It's Emma, Graham. And don't call me beautiful. Let's be professionals. I get that some scenes requires for the two of us to be very _close_ but save it when that starts. For now, let's keep our hands to ourselves."

He folded his fingers with mine and lifted it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Professionals? My darling Emma, you have a lot to learn in film making."

Milah interrupted us. "Graham, quit being a creep. Anyway, Emma we're going to shoot the first scene in two hours. I'll talk to the crew in the makeup department to get you ready. For now, memorize those lines and just between us girls, stay away from him, he's nothing but a handsome player."

I smied. "I'll remember that. But who's the other actor?"

"His name is Chase Spencer. He'll be playing John Lock. You'll meet him soon." She stood up and left the room.

Graham leaned back on the couch and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I gave him a look and simply sat up a little straighter. But he placed a hand on my shoulders and pushed me down. I tried to pull back up, but his other arm wrapped tightly between my shoulders that prevented me to move easily.

"Graham."

"I told you, it's best to get comfortable with each other. Trust me you'll thank me for this one day."

"Well, I'm not in full of tears of joy right now."

His eyes were down on the page of the script. "You will be when the crew evacuate the room for the love scene."

I grimaced by the sound of that. Oh gosh. And all this time I thought Romeo and Juliet was the last embarrassment to be half naked. I guess I'm wrong.

~ Chase is such a sweet guy. I'm so relieved he isn't so straight forward like Graham. After some of the crew members freshened me up to look as natural as possible, I went inside the bedroom where the first scene is taken. I felt so uncomfortable walking in there. Apparently, for this scene all I have to wear is a simple men's white dress shirt that covered almost down my waist. Chase was on the bed with just boxers on. I gulped hard as I slowly crawled on top of the bed.

Two female crew members powdered lightly on my cheeks and straightened my hair. I can feel my heart beating so fast and my mouth growing dry. It's just like old times, my total embarrassment as the crazy teenage Juliet.

Chase placed a hand on top of mine. I almost jumped by his touch. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

I looked at him, looking a bit pale. "...T-thanks."

"Trust me, nothing is going to happen in this scene."

I just nodded, and forced myself to cover myself under the cold white sheets. Killian came in the room with Milah beside him. The crew started to back off the bed as Killian went behind the camera. Chase got off the bed and I slipped under the sheets deeper and closed my eyes.

A crew member named Jack came up with the action cut on his hand. He slid its leg straight down and shouted. "Scene 1 take 1!" He stepped back.

_John: (walks to the bed and crawls on top of it, goes to Jennifer and kisses her cheek) Good morning._

_Jennifer: (already awake but refuses to open her eyes)_

_John: (grabs her hair and lifts it up)_

_Jennifer (opens her eyes and screeches in pain)_

_John: That's much better. (he slams her straight back down on the pillow and releases her hair)_

_Jennifer: (rubs her hair with her palms and slowly sits up)_

_John: (pushes her hair to the side and embraces his arms around her, kissing her neck) How did you sleep?_

_Jennifer: (looks straight ahead) Fine._

_John: (inhales deeply to her scent) I have to go to work. Will you wait up for me again?_

_Jennifer: I always do._

_John: (kisses her one more time) That's my girl. (he crawls off the bed and walks to the closet)_

_Jennifer: (a single tear drops falls down her cheeks) Do you have another meeting?_

_John: (changes into his suit) No. I'll be back early again tonight._

_Jennifer: Oh...Then..(hesitates) I guess I have some time to meet up with my friends._

_Silence starts. Jennifer grips tightly on the sheets as slow and loud footsteps starts. John is already dressed into his suit. A untied tie wrapped around the collar of his shirt and a pair of socks and a spare dinner jacket clutched on one of his arms. He goes over to the bed and sits down, his back behind Jennifer. He put his socks on and puts his coat on._

_John: Your friends?_

_Jennifer: Yes. I haven't seen them for months. They're worried about me. When I called them last night, they were thrilled and instantly planned out a whole day for us. I promise I'll be back before you come home from work. The girls just want to take me out and get our hair and nails done, and talk with –_

_John: (stands up) Can you do my tie?_

_Jennifer: (slowly gets off the bed and with a great fright and stands in front of him and starts to tie the tie wrapped around the collar) ...You remember Kelly, don't you? When I told her that I been living with you from the past months, she was just simply shocked. (she smiles weakly) I couldn't stop laughing by her reaction. Oh if you were there too you would have –_

_John: You're not going._

_Jennifer: (finished tying the tie and brushed his collar, swallows hard) But John, I already promised them. They'll be worried if I don't go._

_John: (he grips her wrists and tightens his grasp on them) I said no. That's that. I don't give a damn what your bloody friends think. They can cry and weep for your sake for all I care. But no matter how desperate you want to see your dearest friends, the main rule never breaks: you cannot leave this house without my permission._

_Jennifer: ...Alright. Alright I promise I won't go..Please let go of me, it hurts._

_John: (pushes her and releases his grasp on her wrists and walks out of the room)_

_Jennifer: (on the floor, weeping in silence)_

"Cut!" Killian shouted.

I wiped my tears away and pushed my hair back between my ears. Chase came up to me and help me stand up. "You were great."

"Thanks."

"Did I hurt you? I tried my best to be careful."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine..I hope that scene went well."

"I'm sure it did. Relax, breathe first scenes always turn out this way."

Killian came up to us. "That was excellent. It went well better than I thought. Let's just try it again. The only thing that I want to change is for Chase to be clothed and Emma I want you to cover yourself under the sheets halfway, only to your shoulders. Understood?"

We both nodded.

"By the way, did you two have some time to get to know each other?"

I shook my head. "No we didn't."

Killian rolled up his sleeves and gave us a simple nod. "Well, I guess you'll have some time to know each other later on. But then again, that won't be necessary since the next scene requires no clothes."

I gasped. "What?!"

Killian and Chase laughed.

"It was just a little joke. Don't worry, Emma your body won't be feeling the wind beneath your underwear after this scene...Of course, just not yet."

Killian turned around to head back to his camera, leaving me skeptical and nervous about the other scenes I have to take.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't do this anymore. This is not a field I'm familiar with or a profession to. It's flattering to be chosen to be part of this, but come on, I'm just a wedding planner! Assigning me to be a character who's in a abusive relationship and later fall in love with another man is a lot to deal with, not to mention the thousands of other things I have to do for the wedding in Ireland!

There is first take at three for scene five. This is where Jennifer and Drew meet each other for the first time. I'm not excited for that scene because right after that scene Graham is going to be on set for now on until the entire film ends. The only thing I'm happy about is that I no longer have to be half naked in front of a crowd of crew members right now, or go through a two hour makeover to look all bruised and broken.

Thankfully, Milah and Killian gives me a ride to the set , so that way I can be able to discuss the wedding with them. Milah was in the passenger seat, and I sat in the middle of the back seat, leaning forward between them to discuss easily. She looked through the printed pictures of the available castles I found so far.

She nodded. "They're all wonderful. What do you think, babe?"

Killian didn't leave his eye off the road. "I honestly don't care. As long as its big enough for the guest and also in Ireland, I'm fine with it."

She pursed her lips and looked through the pictures again. "I really like the last one. That green meadow beside it is just perfect, I'm sure that it'll be even more beautiful with a sunset. Oh and also the moat that surrounds the castle!...These are just wonderful. Thank you, Emma."

"No need to thank me just yet, save it until you walk down that aisle and say I do. So when do you think you and Killian can leave to Ireland? It's really best to go there soon as possible to rent the place out at the right time."

"Well, let's see...Three weeks from now the crew is going to have a little get together party. It's sort of a tradition we do at every film we make. We always have a day off for three days. Perhaps we can leave at that day."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Okay. Um..Killian do you speak Irish? Because when we get there, communication will be a little rough."

His expression is still so emotionless, and glum. He simply nodded.

Milah placed a hand on his shoulder. "You do, babe? I never heard you speak Irish before."

"If I don't speak Irish, how do I talk to my relatives when I visit them in Ireland?"

"Oh speaking of relatives, Emma, when we arrive to Ireland, can you help me shop for gifts for the family?"

I scratched my head and leaned against my seat. "Okay. But I'm not very good at family gifts."

Milah chuckled. "That's the same thing I said the first time I met them. Believe me, Emma, the only things I have to buy is a lot of beer and a lot of fine wine glasses. I unfortunately, found out the hard way when I gave them a huge fruit basket and a single wine bottle. They seriously finished all that from the first hour I was there."

"Okay then. That's a bit reassuring. So how about a bridal shower? Did your bridesmaids planned out anything for you?"

Somehow, she fell silent. I glanced at her, hoping nervously that I didn't say anything to hurt her. Killian took one of her hands and gave it a kiss. It took a long moment for Milah to finally speak again. "There are no bridesmaids, Emma..My friends are against this marriage, they think I'm crazy to marry a guy half my age."

Stupid stupid me! Oh you stupid Emma Swan! If your client is famous and well-known to the media you should have researched them first online!

I bit my lip hard and closed my eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, Milah. I had no idea."

She shook her head. "Oh no it's okay. Really...Besides, if that's how they really feel, I wouldn't even beg them for a second to be part of my wedding."

"So no bridesmaids. We can work that out. This way you can be the center of attention now."

I can hear her curve to a smile. "I guess you're right about that part."

I grabbed my bag and placed it on my lap. I slipped out my binder that has a few options for the wedding décor. I handed it to her. "Okay this is for the décor. It's organized by color, so if you want to add something specific to your options, I can work it out."

She flipped through a few pages. "Well, I know I want the ceremony to be taken place outside, and then later for everyone to go inside for food and dancing. Oh that reminds me, babe, we got to pick a song."

Killian nodded. "Of course, anything for you."

~ It took ten takes for scene 5 to be over. I snuggled on the couch finishing a bagel. Killian was beside Milah discussing over the script and how the takes should be arranged. I awed of how he pulled her for a few kisses as she giggled couple times at his gesture.

Graham suddenly came in. I groaned when he came up to me and sat beside me. "There you are. I was looking all over for you."

"Hi Graham."

He followed my eyes and looked straight ahead. "Well, that's disgusting."

"Disgusting? Now come on, Graham, it's adorable to see them both so much in love."

"It will be adorable if the age was balanced."

I gave him a look and punched him in the arm. He chuckled and placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me down. "So, now you are aware that our journey together will begin, shall we get closer now, or do you still want to remain professionals?"

"Graham. You know my answer. I get that we're going to be together for now on, but when the camera isn't filming us, keep your hands off me. I'll get use to when the camera is filming, but I can never get use to your eager hands touching me."

"Well, you might change your mind about that. Do you know that we're going to have a public interview next week?"

I gasped. "What?"

He curved an amused smirk. "I guess you didn't know. I hope you dress for the event, because the media needs some good pictures of you for beating Ellie Kings."

"I didn't beat her."

"Oh yes you did. You got her part an hour after she gave up."

"Well..That was different. This is volunteer work, not for fame."

"Emma, that's what the public will think. Since you beat Ellie, who only became famous because of working for Killian, the papers will argue about this little battle you had between you and the sexy Miss Kings."

"There was no battle."

"Emma, again, that's not the point. This is Hollywood. In the acting field, the only way to survive in the crucial world that everyone ever dreamed of being part of is to do anything you can to go up to the top. I went to Julia Arts for four years. After doing Shakespearean theater for five years, I did something different and before I knew it I became a movie star. Now look at me, thirty one years old who is considered as the public 'Crowned Werewolf'. The day you go to that interview with all those fans and reporters and photographers, your title is going to be made in less than a second when they see you."

"Okay. So...So there really is a rough side from taking this part. But why would I need you there beside me?"

He sighed, that smirk still curved on his lips. "Emma, don't you ever listen. The media will think that there really was a battle, so to make everything more convincing, I just have to take your hand and never keep distance from you for the entire evening. Maybe by then, they might match the title 'Crowned Werewolf' with something else. Like 'Queen Tiagress', now that's catchy."

"You're kidding right?"

"Darling, do I sound like I'm kidding?"

I shrugged his hands off me and sat up a little, resting my lower arms on my knees. "The more I hear of this, the more I'm beginning to regret accepting this job."

"Well, if you ever think of quitting, save it till Ellie gets back. I know that irritating bitch will come back. But before that ever happens, be honest with me Emma, don't you miss being an actress? We're on the same page, Emma. I know the amazing feeling to be on a live stage and read the line of a play that has been used for the past four generations. But even though the film we're doing now is a lot different, it is still acting we are passionate about, something we prepared so hard for. Don't you really ever miss that?"

Of course, I do...But I'm not ready. Not after that accident.

I wish there was a time machine that can take me back to the time when I was in theatre again. The time I spent hours and hours in my room memorizing my lines. The time when I went through a long, back paining diet for a few parts that I was accepted for. The time I took everyone's hands on stage and bowed as the audience applaud for our performance. The time a director called me to take the part of Juliet again, but in London. The time after I got that call, a truck crushed my car and left me lifeless in a rainy day.

Suddenly, Killian interrupted us and announced. "Okay. Now let's take scene 6. Emma report to the makeup department, they have another outfit prepared for you. That goes with you too, Graham."

The two of us stood up from the couch. But before we parted separately, Graham took my arm and leaned closer in one of my ears. "I take your silence as a yes. I can't wait to see you there at that interview."

I just gritted my teeth and remained speechless. When I turned my head to look for Milah, I instead found Killian scowling at us in disapproval.

"I'll see you at the set." I yanked my arm off his grasp and went to the makeup department upstairs.

The crew members chose a cotton cloth night gown with spagetti straps and a smooth large knitted beige sweater. The sweater was very comforting, its really big but the style is really pretty and matches quite well with the night gown. As for my hair, Sarah, my hairdresser, used a curling iron to carefully curl each locks of my hair but made sure they were very loose and free. Again, for my makeup it was just some light powder on my cheeks and no lipstick. After they were finished with me, I stuffed my feet in my comfy green rubber shoes and went back to the set where the cameras were prepared for the next scene. Graham was not there yet, but Chase was there instead. He was dressed in a business suit with a black leather office bag on his hand. He looked handsome as usual. When he saw me, he gave me a quick kiss on both cheeks and placed a gentle hand on my back before Killian started off with a quick conversation.

Killian handed our scripts to each of us. I scanned mine all the way with one quick glance. "Okay. Milah did not like the idea of making Drew a gardener. So she changed his character as one of John's friends back at his father's company. John is going to bring Drew to his house without telling Emma accidentally. And that's how things go from there."

I looked through the script again. The lines are changed. Oh crap now I gotta memorize these all over again. "Okay."

Killian saw my expression and also added. "Changes like this will happen sometimes. So I hope you two will understand about this."

Chase simply nodded, scanning slowly in his script. "So you deleted scene five, the one you worked on three hours ago?"

Killian nodded. "Yes...Well, I guess this scene right now _is_ scene 5 all over again. So I'll give you two an half an hour to rehearse before I go behind the camera and film." He turned around and joined his other crew members who were arranging the lights and the other equipment for the scene.

Graham finally came down the stairs. He also wore a business suit, but the color is dark brown with a white dress shirt. He smirked at me when he saw me, looking freakishly pleased at the night gown I was wearing. I covered the sweater around me and crossed my arms across my chest. This is not going to be fun...

Chase went over his lines and mumbled silently to himself. Graham joined us and a woman with a black t-shirt handed him his script. He took one look at the script and then at me. "Well, this is nice. Finally the three musketeers are united at last...Hello, Chase."

Chase lowered the scripts from his eyes and gave him a simple nod. "Hello, Graham..Well, shall we get started."

Thirty minutes was not enough. The three of us had a little difficulty to get the changed parts right. But other than the struggle to memorize and understand the new concept of the scene, we surprisingly had a lot of fun. I never rehearsed with neither of them and always felt more nervous when we were together without a camera filming us, but this is actually quite nice.

Graham stepped aside. And Chase came over to me, I was siting on a chair.

Chase spoke. "Hey darling...Do you mind coming downstairs? I brought a friend from work."

I stood up, still looking down at my script. "Like this? John, I'm wearing my night gown, it won't be proper."

"It's fine. Besides he staying here for a little while. All you need to do is greet the guy, that's all."

"...Okay."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and Graham came up to us. Chase gestured his hand to him. "Drew this is my girlfriend I been telling you about. Emma."

Graham took out his hand and I took it and gave it a light shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Drew Barrymore."

Chase and I immediately just lost ourselves and laughed. Graham looked down at his script again looking frustrated but couldn't help but to laugh also. "I-It saids Drew Barrymore."

"Drew Pressidore." Chase and I said at the same time once we recovered.

"Well it sounds like Barrymore to me alright. I mean if I look like her, the next day it'll be reported me and Chase are engaged. Won't we?" He threw his arms around Chase and pulled him for a kiss but Chase pulled him away from him.

I giggled as the two continued to fool around. Killian later come up to us with that nasty disappointed look on his face again. Chase stopped what he was doing, but the fearful Graham didn't bother to cut it out. "Is it time to film, bachelor boy?"

"Yes. Stop fooling around, Graham. Remember I'm the one who writes your check."

"Well, bachelor boy, remember this, half the audience don't look at you but me and my lover beside here."

Chase rolled his eyes. And I smiled when Killian angrily went behind the camera. Graham dropped his arms and the three of us took our places. I crawled on top of the bed and crossed my legs close to my chest, and embraced them with my arms.

"Alright everyone. Places."

I rested my cheek on top of my closed arms. Making sure I'm facing the camera.

Jack came up to the camera with the action cut. He slid its leg straight down and announced. "Scene 5 take one!" And he backed away.

_Jennifer: (remained in bed...waiting in fear of John's arrival)_

_John: (pulls over the car in the driveway, gets out of car and gets in the house with his friend Drew)_

_Drew: (looks around the place) Nice place. Its quite big for just you and your girlfriend._

_John: (behind the bar stand, pouring a drink for himself and his friend) Well, she and I hope to take our relationship serious soon. We're waiting for that time so we can fill this place with kids._

_Drew: Kids? Now that's unlike you, John._

_John: Others have to grow up sooner or later...Stay here. I'm going to get Jennifer. _

_John: (he goes upstairs and into the room) Hey darling...Do you mind coming downstairs?_

_Jennifer: (she stands up) Like this? John I'm wearing my night gown, it won't be proper._

_John: (takes off his coat and tosses it on the bed) It's fine. Besides he staying here for a little while. All you need to do is greet the guy, that's all._

_Jennifer: ...Okay._

_John: (he wrapped an arm around her waist and the two exits the room and goes downstairs to where Drew is)_

_John: (gestures his hand to Jennifer) Drew this is my girlfriend I been telling you about. Emma._

_Drew: (took out his hand and gave her hand a light shake) _

_Jennifer: Nice to meet you._

_Drew: Nice to meet you too. I'm Drew -_

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ellie Kings walked in the room, and charged toward us.

Graham suddenly stood in front of me as if he was protecting me from her. When Ellie saw me she instantly flushed with rage that honestly scared the crap out of me, and for the first time I felt relieved to have Graham with me. Killian and Milah went to her before she broke to a crazy melt down.

Ellie tried to charge toward me, but Killian grabbed her by the arm on time. "What the hell are you are you doing here, Ellie?! Get out! You are no longer part of this film anymore!"

"Not part of this film anymore? Oh please, Killian, this film can never go over the top without me. You need me. Not that load of bull over there."

Killian's expression changed horrifically that even surprised Milah. "Listen, bitch. You quit right in front of my eyes and stormed off this set. Not like what you always do, you're crawling your way back here. No absolutely not. I will not tolerate a useless rookie like you. Thankfully, before you went all bitchy that day, a real actress was somehow in the set and she got the part an hour later."

Ellie inhaled harshly through her nostrils. But there is a sign of defeat in her expression. "...Y-You still need me, Killian Jones. The audience love Graham and me together in a film. It won't be easy for them to digest with a new girl who probably never experienced being filmed in a camera all her life."

"Ellie, you can say whatever you want. But I already have a professional actress for the role of Jennifer. Now if you want to complain and argue that you belong here, think again once the police comes here."

"The police! Killian, I am Ellie Kings! Everybody knows who I am. You can't reject me like this!"

"I already have. Now scram if you don't want to spend the night in a cell."

She yanked her arm off his grasp. "I'm not going anywhere."

Killian simply shrugged and gave a signal to three gentlemen who stood beside the coffee stand. "Fine. You don't want to get out. I'll help you with that. Take care of her boys."

Graham turned around and placed his hands on my shoulders, trying to push me away from looking while the boys dragged a screaming and angry Ellie away. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead on his shoulder. I never heard of anyone hating me that much just because I took one little thing away.

When the room finally settled down, we went back rolling to the scene. But I just couldn't get it right every time we start over. I messed up with my lines numerous times, and dozed off in deep thought. After failing again on take twenty three, Killian decided for a twenty minute break before we start again. I melted on an armchair and closed my eyes for a moment.

Everything that's been going on after I said yes about being part of this film has been really making things difficult for me. Me being a miracle replacement after Ellie dropped out makes the media hunger for the story behind it, as if I intended to take her part and steal her title as the biggest star. To add on to that, Ellie herself and probably many people are misunderstanding that I'm that all time actress who only wants to please Hollywood other than embracing the wonderful art of acting...If I continue this film. If I try to convince the media that whatever they're thinking about me is true to raise some ratings for our film. If I agree to whatever suggestions Killian and Milah or Graham suggests. I'll end up going back to my office in the world of making beautiful weddings for both brides/bridezillas, and also get the wrong idea from others including my clients of what type of person I am...Whether anyone likes Ellie Kings or not, she needs to be back here and I need to quit before I make anything worse.

I slipped in my green rubber shoes and wrapped my winter coat over my shoulders. Everyone is beginning to start the scene again soon. I stood up and went upstairs to where Killian was. I knocked on the door softly.

"Who is it?!" Killian shouted.

"It's me, Emma. Can I come in?"

"Of course!"

I slowly opened the door. He's alone seating behind his office desk, doing something on his lap top. He took a long look at the screen and lifted his head up to me. "What can I help you with?"

I took slow steps forward toward his desk. "...Um Killian, I have to tell you something."

"And what is that?"

"I decided I want to quit. I'm sorry but I just can't seem to deal with all this anymore. After the overwhelming visit Ellie Kings made and along with the future issues with the media are a lot for me to deal with..."

Killian nodded, understanding my reasons. He got off from his chair and went toward me. "Emma, I apologize in Ellie's place of her behavior and also the issues with the media."

I clutched one of my elbows and rubbed my hands up and down my arm. "Please don't. I get it that this is what its like making a film."

"Hmm...Yes. But I'm afraid I also must apologize that there is no way in hell you are quitting."

I dropped my arms. Is he kidding? Or his misheard him? "Excuse me?"

He leaned against the center of the desk and crossed his arms across his chest. "You heard me the first time, Emma. You are not quitting."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Uh. I think I just did."

"Yeah, I know. But you agreed to be here, and when I make a cast I never ever let them go as long as they are cooperating and useful in my films. As you can see, Ellie is a perfect example of a person who should have quit from the minute she got to the set. As for you, you on the other hand is perfectly capable of being part of this film making field. Honesty, Emma I find you an excellent actress. And even more surprising to see such character in you after sticking to only Shakespearean theater." He took something from his desk that laid beside his lap top. He handed it to me.

I gasped. They're printed out papers of all the plays I been to and how I starred in almost every one of them. Othello. Romeo and Juliet. Cesare. Titus Adonicus (I had a small part in that play, I played the Titus's daughter who later gets killed by him, that part was definitely one of my worst experiences I had ever been to, honestly her character started and ended so tragically that a few drops of tears doesn't conclude your pity toward her). And other plays that I was involved with in the past, but I'm surprised how many of them doesn't ring a bell.

"Where did you get all this?"

"The internet and also a friend of mine who actually knows you very well. Not personally, but he seen you in half the films in the university you attended. I was so shocked when he told me that you, Emma Swan, became a mystery. He told me that you disappeared three years ago and almost everyone believed you were dead. When I told him you were my wedding planner, he was laughing so hard that I had to wait for nearly half an hour for him to recover...So if you are worried about the media or Ellie attacking you again in the future, don't worry. Emma, you were then a wonderful actress and still is from this day. I'm telling you this not to take advantage of you so you can continue to be here, I'm honestly only saying this from my point of view, don't go back to that office and be something you're not. Planning weddings isn't something you prepared for after all the academys and schools you attended. That's just being a coward to be afraid of doing something you love."

The way he said that just made me angry. "Well, thank you for saying that. But I know who I am and what I want, and right now, I want to quit and go back to work. Because really it'll make it impossible for me to handle the wedding that this film."

"It's too late Emma. I lost Ellie. I can't loose you. Milah and I can't afford any more time for a new cast member."

"Killian."

"Emma, just risk this one film and you can just return back to the old lifestyle you use to live in. But right now, stay with us and again shine in front of all those audience and all those professional actors who intimidated you in the past. A wedding planner never shines before or after the wedding. The bride and groom and the wedding itself takes away your chance to get any credit in the end of that special day. But here replacing that occupation as an actress, your performance, your unique talent of the art of acting draws everyone's attention and makes you feel for once in your life famous and special. Don't you even miss that?"

"Killian...Killianm I still can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Again, Emma. It's not your choice. Of course, if you're afraid then that's something you'll have to take care of later on."

My face flushed with anger. "Afraid? Killian, when I was sixteen I was required to pretend to get my tongue out in Titus Antonicus, I lied about my age to be accepted in that play and I went through a complete embarrassment and full on incurable anxiety of playing that role. Not to mention, my character got raped and also ended up dying in the hands of her own father. Now do you call that afraid? Just because Ellie just got served by your venomous anger doesn't make you an expert on the true meaning of being afraid."

He curved into this odd but irresistible treasure cat smirk. "Well, if that is true - and I hope you keep that to yourself in the interview next week - then you have nothing to fear after all. Good luck." He padded my shoulder and went out the door.

I just stood there feeling like a complete idiot. But I sure do have something clear with the Almighty Killian Jones. If he makes up his mind, it is impossible for anyone even Milah to change his mind.

I'll make you pay, Irish boy. Just wait and see.


	4. The Interview

**_Sorry I haven't updated for long. I put a lot of thought on this chapter so enjoy. Emma's revenge begins..Yay! Oh and I used Google translate for the Irish speaking part. So if its wrong, sorry I don't speak Irish, I'm just using free Google translate for my story. After reading this tell me what you think, review or pm me. Because I am dying to know what you guys think. Ba-byee..._**

Graham

From the entire week on set, there seems to be a odd tension between Emma and Killian. Every time he called for us to get together for a quick discussion, she never talked to him and responded with simple nods or a shake her head, Killian doesn't seem to be bothered by that and sometimes smile when he turns his back on her. I am quite excited about their behavior on the day of the interview. Just one more day until that juicy event.

Emma came back to set, still wearing the usual white lace skirt over a loose knitted sweat shirt, the collar lowered down to her shoulders. She went over to Chase. "Okay. What's next?"

I went over to them, with the script on my hand. I looked through it. "We're doing the scene when I'm working in the garden and you bring me in the house."

She scratched her head and thought for a minute. "Drew is working in the garden now?...Oh yeah, Milah changed the scene. So now Jennifer never met Drew nor does she know he's John's rich friend. Got it."

Chase placed a hand on her shoulder. "Long day for you?"

She rubbed her eyes and slowly nodded. "Yeah. I didn't have time to sleep last night. I was so busy arranging the wedding back in Ireland. Not to mention, now Milah wants me to tag along with how the decoration and food are going to be sent all the way to the reception."

"You still look remarkably beautiful."

She shook her head. "Oh please, Chase. You flatter me, but thanks to the crew members upstairs they transformed my zombie face into more human. So you should give a lot of credit to them."

"Perhaps you should take it easy."

"I don't have a choice. This is the life as a wedding planner...Maybe if you get engaged soon, you should call for me. I hate getting busy, but it'll be awesome to plan a wedding for such a handsome movie star like yourself."

I stepped in and spread out my arms playfully. "What about me, Miss Swan? I won't be single for long."

She gave me a look and slowly shook her head again. "Oh please, Graham, I get that women are irresistible to you, but I doubt you're going to get married. I mean, come on can you imagine you wearing a plain wedding band and consider everything a done deal with just one woman in your life."

"Oh now, come on Emma. Don't be mean."

"Me saying this is not being mean. Just being honest."

I took her hand and pulled her closer that made Chase's hand to drop off her shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, cover up all the rudeness before we start on this scene."

"Again, I don't have a choice on that either."

Killian interrupted us. "Okay, guys. Are we all clear on the changes?"

We all nodded.

He nodded and scanned through the script as he spoke. "Alright. Graham I want you outside at the exact spot I showed you earlier. Emma, you stay where you are...So far at this scene, Chase, you're not needed for now. Alright?"

Chase nodded and rolled up his script.

Killian glanced at each one of us, mostly at Emma and he slowly turned around and returned back to his camera. When Chase stepped aside, I slowly released her waist and wrapped my arm around hers. She hates it when I touch her, but clinging her onto the arm seems to not bother her that much.

"What's up with you and Killian?"

She sighed and looked up at me with those large dark eyes. "Nothing. Now get out of here, we're going to start filming now."

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because there is nothing for me to say. Now seriously go before Killian gets pissed again."

I slowly slipped my arm off hers and followed two crew members who escorted me outside. They led me to the side of the house where there were three windows. One crew handed me a pair of gardening shears and the other secured the wrinkled shirt I'm wearing. Through the looking glass, I can see the entire crew members gathering on the far side of the wall and Emma in the middle. The two crew members stepped off as we began the scene.

Thankfully this is by far the shortest scene Emma and I will ever do together, but apparently we been warned several times that this part must go perfectly and quickly as possible.

_Jennifer: (brushes her fingertips on the mantle pieces placed neatly on the fireplace mantle; quiet and depressed)_

_Drew: (cutting the bush one by one; stealing a few glances at Jennifer through the window)_

_Jennifer: (bends down and picks up the glasses of a shattered picture frame; closes her eyes and thinks back deeply of a flashback)_

_Flashback:_

_John: (grips both Jennifer's wrists and slam her on the wall by the fireplace, yelling at her face) You can't touch that! When I say you can't arrange those things on the fireplace mantle, I mean it!_

_Jennifer: (tries to protest and nods her head couple times) Okay. Okay. Okay, John. Okay I won't touch them._

_John: (smashes his fist on the wall, a picture frame falls off the fireplace mantle that has a picture of John and Jennifer looking happy as ever in Paris) Why can't you understand me?! I told you numerous times how I hate it when someone misplace something?_

_Jennifer: (turns her head, her tearful eyes looking down at the shattered picture frame) I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry..I promise I'll be a good girl. I-I'll be a good girl...A very good girl._

_End of Flashback_

_Jennifer: (forces her eyes to open, she slowly wipes her tears away but gasps when she saw Drew's hand pressed against the center window. She almost fell backwards but one of her hands supported her body from falling, but without knowing, her palms crushed on the pieces of glass)_

_Drew: (saw what happened and rushes to the front door, he starts pounding on the door)_

_Jennifer: (startled and goes over to the door) G-Go away!_

_Drew: Miss Morrison, please let me in. I can help you._

_Jennifer: I said go away...My-my boyfriend will be here soon. He won't be happy that I let a stranger in the house._

_Drew: I'm the gardener. Your boyfriend hired me to start work today._

_Jennifer: W-Well I don't need your assistance inside the house. Please finish what you have to do and just leave._

_Drew: Please let me in. I can help you patch that wound._

_Jennifer: (grimaces in pain, looking down at her hand; a few pieces of glass in her hand scarring her skin) ...I can manage. Now go away, garden boy._

_Drew: ...Miss Morrison, then please get out of that house to go to the hospital. You can't certainly clear that glass out of your hand all on your own._

_Jennifer: (hesitated for a moment, fully aware of how furious John will be if she was ever outside of the house without his permission) ...If I let you in, will you promise not to tell anything about this to John?_

_Drew: I swear it._

_Jennifer: (opens the door) Come in._

_Drew: (comes in)_

"Cut!" Killian shouted. "Okay, we're going straight to scene 8. Graham and Emma just go straight to the living room!"

The entire crew evacuated to the next room, and two other guys lifted the camera to the right position Killian wanted. Emma and I were sitting in the couch as he asked. Our pro make-up girl, Nina came up to us and removed all the paint and realistic material off of Emma's hand, and wrapped it half way with a medical wrap.

Emma took a breath, looking a bit overwhelmed. I took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Hang in there, Em. We're almost there."

"Oh. Now you finally got tired of calling me 'beautiful'? At last."

I gave her a devious look. "I can never grow tired of calling you that. But if you want me to I will, along with something else that excite any women in this planet."

She arched an eyebrow and grinned. "If you're referring to any_ bimbos_ in this planet, I agree with you 100% there Graham."

I smiled and proudly pouted my chest. "Hey, Graham Huntsman is a one-of-a-kind to women."

"Oh please." She lightly chuckled.

Killian was now ready. "Okay everyone. We're going to start now."

Jack came up with the action cut. He lifted the leg and pushed it straight down. "Scene 8. Take one."

_Jennifer: (looked uncomfortably but curiously at Drew's face)_

_Drew: (didn't look at her but aware of her looking at him endlessly) Am I that handsome?_

_Jennifer: (stopped) What?_

_Drew: (he rolled the wrap all the way around her hand) You keep looking at me._

_Jennifer: D-Don't get the wrong idea, garden boy. I was just curious why John would hire you...He doesn't like anyone coming near our house._

_Drew: Well, people can surprise you sometimes._

_Jennifer: Like there's any surprises I hadn't seen from a man like him. (mumbled)_

_Drew: What was that?_

_Jennifer: (shakes her head) Nothing...I'm Jennifer by the way. Well, you probably know that already._

_Drew: Right._

_Jennifer: And yours?_

_Drew: (he tied the wrap tightly and slowly gets up to his feet) I guess that'll do. I should get back to work. Good day, Miss Morrison. (he turns to leave and heads to the door)_

_Jennifer: (she stands up; softly mutters) You..You didn't tell me your name, garden boy._

"Cut! Alright that's the rap everyone!" Killian announced.

I came back inside. Emma's hairdressers came to her. She sipped her Snapple bottle with a straw and comfortably warmed herself in a think red winter coat. I went up to her. "So, you ready for the interview tomorrow night?"

"Of course not..Besides, I'm too busy to think about how everything is going to be taken to Ireland for Milah's wedding."

"Oh come on now, Emma. Don't worry about that stuff..So what you going to wear?"

"A t-shirt and a pair of my comfy jeans."

"Get serious now."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'll surprise you."

I groaned. "Oh boy. I'm not too reassured by those words."

"Reassured? Reassured about what, that I might make a big fool of myself?"

"Well, yes."

"Oh just shut it Graham. I got too much in my mind. And this interview thing is the last thing my brain can focus on."

~ The big interview was arranged outdoors and the entire cast is arranged to sit on this stage with a long wide table and microphones. My agent suggested me to wear something fancy, but I just shut him up and decided to wear something a bit causal but formal. I put on a dark muddy brown dinner jacket with a white dress shirt and a black tie, and new pairs of beige trousers and custom made Italian chestnut leather shoes. I didn't bother to do anything with my hair, just a quick brush and a light spray of cologne on the neck and shoulders.

I arrived ten minutes early to the event and all the casts gathered in this room before getting on stage. Everyone was there: Killian, Milah, Chase, three other actresses who plays Jennifer's friends, some of the crew members, and..My God, Emma?

She looks..looks _different_. Ever since we been filming, I would always see her wearing careful chosen clothing that's usually light like beige and white. But this dress..this is very different, not perfect but a good start for a new movie star who was just recently born to Hollywood. She's wearing a strapless orange dress, its fabric is loose and flowing like a curtain blown away on a windy day, the bodice is cut into a heart shaped and sewn into a fashionable folded bow in the center. Her hair is curled and danced on her shoulders every time she moved her head. Her neck dazzled with a long necklace that hung a few orange cut amulets that matched her dress, she wrapped the long necklace again around her neck and let the chain fall on the bodice of her dress. When she saw me, she smiled, her lips lightly colored with light pink lipstick.

I slowly walked toward her as if I was in a dream. She flushed by my reaction. "I know I don't look like myself. But it's the best I can do."

"Y-You look beautiful."

"Well, thanks..I guess. You don't look so bad yourself."

It took me a while to get back being myself again. Believe me, the moment I met Emma I knew she was special – a shy talented girl trapped in a bottle and doesn't seem to want to get out – but looking at her in this attire tonight just encourages my attraction toward her even more. That delicate mouth goes so well with that light color and her hair so beautiful and could almost shine brighter than the lights the crews arranged on top of the stage.

Suddenly, Emma reached for her bag and took out a radio looking device. She handed one to me. "Here, you might need this."

I took it, looking puzzled. "What is this? Some kind of translator?"

She nodded. "Yes. You'll need it."

"Why?"

"Oh believe me, you'll see." She took out another one and handed it to Chase who was sitting three chairs away from us. He looked confused as well, but Emma signaled him with a nod of how important it is.

What is Emma up to?...Is this the grand fun I been waiting for? Oh boy, and I thought I was the only one who thought it was funny to tease Killian. But this time I guess I have a supporter on that now.

After another long five minutes, someone outside came in and announced for us to get on stage now. We all went out the door and started up on the small stairway by the stage. Loud cheers and clapping started as each one of us came on stage and took our seats. Emma and I were last. I loosened my arms and took her hand.

She sighed, annoyed by me again as usual. "Graham, I am not going to let the media ever think we're together."

"Darling, you'll be thanking me after this."

"Graham."

I pulled her out with a teasing smile. "Brush away that sour look, beautiful. It's time for everyone to see the new cast member."

The crowd broke out more louder when I came out, cameras flashed endlessly as I stepped out with Emma by my side. Emma smiled and managed to cover her irritation. I pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the hand before the two of us went up the stairway and joined everyone else on stage. I sat beside Milah and Emma took a seat beside me.

The interview started off pretty good. The reporters first had the chance to ask a few questions from each of us, apparently, the fans were not allowed to ask questions, not until the film is officially finished. But if they're lucky, the director in charge of this interview allowed only about three or two people to give that privilege.

A young reporter with flaming red long hair and a slimy figure continued off with few questions for Killian and Milah. "So, where is the wedding going to take place?"

Milah leaned forward to the microphone in front of her. "In Ireland. Killian and I are planning a really big wedding. So in the end of this film, the front cover of the newspaper will probably be us in our wedding."

"Oh what a thrill?! Killian, does this film feel somewhat special than from all the other films you directed so far?"

Killian cleared his throat before speaking, and pushed the microphone stand that held the mike close toward him. "Well, almost all the films I directed were all written by Milah, so no. This film we're working on is not the only film that's special, of all the films Milah worked on are special to me. There's no way I can choose just one from all of her great work."

The young reporter awed and scribbled something down on her notebook before asking the next question. "My next question is for Ms. Emma Swan."

Emma almost jumped when she heard her say her name. "Yes?"

"I'm sure that many of the audience here today are curious about this one question more than I do. So please answer this with complete honesty. Are you and our sexy 'Crowned Werewolf' dating?"

Emma chuckled and turned her head to the other side at my direction. She leaned in to my ear and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, my other hand touched her cheek. This gesture set the entire audience to a sudden exciting thrill, others were full of jealousy of course.

She whispered quietly, a smile still curved on her lips. "Should I say yes or no?"

I gritted my teeth and let out soft words that Emma can only listen to. "I thought you didn't care."

"Well, almost everyone here keeps giving me the evil eye. So I'm really stuck on this question."

"Then let me do it for you."

Emma slowly pulled away, my hand dropped from her cheek, my arm still resting on her shoulders. "Well that depends on what you think of us? Do we look good together, everyone?"

The audience was quiet for a moment. But I slowly stood up and pulled Emma up. I urged everyone to respond that motivated them to cheer. "Come on now! Louder!"

Many of the audience stood up from their chairs and cheered and whistled loudly. It took precisely three minutes to settle everyone down when Emma and I sat back down. The red head reporter returned back to Emma. "Well, I take that as a yes."

Emma cleared her throat and chuckled lightly. "Urm..No. No we're not dating. So for those of you who were thinking like finally Graham is dating a girl not just sleeping with her, or like at last, he stayed in the bed instead of just leaving his underwear in the covers. I assure you nothing is going on between us, we're just simply friends."

The audience laughed softly by that. The red head reporter continued with her questions. "But you're very new, is acting something you been doing for awhile?"

"Yes. I did Shakespearean plays back in college and continued with many of Shakespeare's greatest work after graduating."

"But why move on to being involved in this type of film? Why didn't audition for something like a movie based on Shakespeare's –"

Emma suddenly lifted a hand to stop her. "I'm sorry..But I'm just dying to know about something, is that a camera?" She pointed straight at the cameraman who stood in the center, the audience seated between him. "You see when we all were locked up in a room down there, they didn't tell us where the camera was supposed to be."

She shielded her eyes as if the sun was up. "Jack? Is that you Jack?!"

Jack lifted one of his arms and waved at us.

"Hey Jack! Everyone say 'Hi Jack'."

The audience looked at Jack and yelled out a hello to him.

She shouted straight at him. "Hey, Jack! Shouldn't you be at home?"

Jack yelled a vague shout but was still bearable to hear. "Killian won't let me!"

Emma and I both gave Killian a evil disapproved look. Milah took Killian's hand and started to laugh. Killian just simply smiled and was a good sport on our teasing.

I leaned against the microphone and spoke out loudly. "Everybody say booo to Killian. One. Two. Three."

The audience eagerly booed at Killian and just leaned against their seats and laughed. Killian shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Emma waved back at Jack again. "That's for you Jack!"

The red head reporter seemed quite amused, and thankfully patient on her. "So back to my question, why did you choose this type of film?"

"I didn't expect to get involved in something like this. My life has always been on a live stage. But there is something..something off, unfamiliar when a camera is filming me with all these wonderful actors. And yes, I mean you too, Chase...Urm..even though it's a different story working as a film making actress, its amazing how different it feels and how all the skills I been working on really turns out to have some good use. Because the part I'm taking right now takes a lot of acting. I mean A LOT. Most of the times when Chase and I are doing scenes together – I don't want to be a spoiler so I'll make it short – he would always ask me if I'm okay when we get to his character abusing Jennifer. And Chase of course, is such a gentleman, he would always ask for a short break when I'm having a hard time or if I'm so nervous he would assure me that its no big deal I'll do just fine."

The audience awed by that remark. To drive their mood more further, Emma also added something else before allowing the reporter to move on to her other question. She gestured her hand underneath my chin. "And this one here, ladies and gentlemen is my great comforter. Honestly, if any of the women here meets him for the very first time, his hands will be all over you. I'm surprised that he didn't lose any of his balls when he started with all his flirting on me."

The audience just laughed and some clapped their hands for her. Emma leaned closer to me, the microphone echoing her voice even louder as she spoke. "Are _they_ all in there?"

"Um..The last time I checked, yes."

"Good. Because you're going to be needing them very soon for the film."

The reporter gasped. "Oh! Emma, now you're a spoiler. I guess, I should add on to that with my article."

Emma covered her mouth with her hands in shock, a smile still curved on her lips. She turned her head to Milah and Killian. "Sorry guys. Really."

The reporter scribbled something down on her notebook again and lifted the mike to her lips. "Alright. I have one more question for you. I wish I asked you this from the beginning, but so far this interview really set me back."

"I hope that's a good thing. Because honestly I'm terrible at interviews...The last time I ever did an interview was when I was running up for a babysitter back in high school. The only sad thing about that small job was that the first person who hired me was my best friend."

The reporter shook her head with a grin curved on her dark red painted lips. "Oh dear...Well, um..H-how does it really feel being here today? Does your parents know about this?"

"I definitely feel very overwhelmed to be here. I mean first of all, I was just a wedding planner when I retired from acting. And then Killian and Milah showed up in my life and I just turned out to be here. Its quite shocking that I'm back but..just not in theatre, instead film making."

"How does your family feel about this?"

"Well, I have no relatives. They all died a few years ago. My parents had a small family and they now live in a small town outside of New York...To think of it, I never told them about this. The only times I talk to them is only on holidays or if one of them is sick."

"Oh wow. So you're not that close with your parents?"

"Oh no. No we're terribly close. Its just that when you're all grown up, your parents really expect you to grow mature and get out of the house so they can have the house all to themselves...When I visit them, the three of us just go out or stay in the house and just talk and eat together like we're in a high school reunion. My mom was always the one who encouraged me to do well and continue with acting. Since the beginning, I played Dorothy when I was ten in a school play, my mom thought I was pretty good so she sent me to this acting academy. I hated that place terribly. I was just simply horrible at acting, I couldn't even pull off as a rookie. So for the next four years of attending there, I pulled myself up and made myself realize that I just gotta try. Well..of course, after like thousands of chocolate chip cookies, late night cereals at midnight and a lot of delicious mugs of hot coca my mother made me. So other than my mom's awesome sweet tooth, she was the one who made this very day possible. Oh gosh, I think if she called me right now it'll make my entire evening complete."

"Well, I'm sure she's watching this right now and saying to herself how proud she is of you."

"Thank you."

"Now, since this interview is getting interesting I got one more question. What is the great difficulty playing Jennifer?"

She scooted her chair closer and folded her hands together. "Well, there's a lot of difficulty playing Jennifer. She's a young woman who's trapped in this abusive relationship with a horribly wealthy man. Her life is just governed and silenced by John and all the lovable memories she had of him simply disappeared that makes her more vulnerable and depressed. There are times when I lock myself in my room, and read through the script by word by word non-stop. At those times I make sure my mind can visualize what Jennifer –"

A buzzing noise started that made Emma pause. She reached for her hand bag and opened it. When she took out her phone and looked at the screen to see who it was, her expression was simply priceless. Her eyes widened, her mouth ajar but that sweet smile returned on her lips. "I am so sorry..I can't believe this. Its my mom. Oh wow this is a miracle."

I rubbed her arm as she answered, a few tear drops fell down on her cheeks. She slowly answered with shaky hands."M-Mom?...Yeah I know pretty shocking. What? You found out I was in a movie right now?..Oh mom, are you watching this right now? Oh, you're not.." She shrugged and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Mom. I love you too. But I'm in a interview right now..No I didn't loose my job. Still a wedding planner. I mean I'm in an interview for the movie I'm in.." She gasped and spoke over the mike. "She doesn't believe me. Well, I guess the moment is now ruined."

The audience laughed. Others suddenly got out of their chairs and cheered loudly.

"Mom, I'm in an interview. Can't you hear this?" She stretched out her arm and held out her phone for her mother to listen to the audience cheer. After a short second, she pressed the phone back to her ears again.

"Now do you believe me?...Oh now she's crying..Um mom I love you, but I really gotta hang up. I think I pissed off some of the reporters here. Okay. Okay I'll call you when I get home. I love you very much, mom..Bye." She hung up the phone and placed it down on the table.

Emma pressed a hand on her forehead, shedding a few tears. At this moment, Chase and I somehow took out our handkerchiefs at the exact same time and handed it to her. She dropped her hand and stopped for a moment. Many of the audience cheered on for Emma of whose she should take.

Some shouted out. "Chase! Pick Chase!"

Others who I really now love shouted out. "Pick Graham! He's way hotter, girl!"

Emma leaned back on her chair, thinking for a moment but not bothering to take either one of them. To save some of our time, I pushed myself a little closer to her side and dabbed carefully on her cheeks with my handkerchief. Some of the audience cheered others just booed. I quickly dried her cheeks for the last time and stuffed it back in my breast pocket. I glanced at Chase and put my game face on. "Dude, stop being a gentleman for now and safe it when we get back at the set. Right now, I'll be the gentleman. I'm sure Emma won't mind that." I leaned closer and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Again, the audience whistled and cheered on.

Emma shook her head and waved her arms, making an X. "Peoples. Peoples this is just acting. Take whatever you just saw a second ago as a little practice we're preparing for the movie."

After another fifteen minutes of long questioning from the reporters, Emma silenced her silly nature. Of course, I don't believe she'll be quiet for long. Because the questioning from the reporters were finished for now, and its time for the fans to come up and ask questions.

The first fan is a middle aged woman who had dark streaks on her hair. She stepped up with the microphone on her hand. "Hi, I'm Tiffany Frawford. I'm from Ohio and came all the way here to just see you guys in person. Since I'm a huge fan of the sexy 'Crowned Werewolf', this is my question to you. What is your taste in women? What do you expect from them?"

I dropped my arm from Emma's shoulders and folded my hands together. "Well, first tell me who you're with."

"Well, I came by myself. My daughters wanted to come with me, but my husband wanted to save some money so I came here by myself."

"So your old man is not here?"

"That's right."

I smiled. "Well then it's a lot easier for me to answer that question..To be perfectly honest, Tiffany, I am extremely attracted to mature women. I know that's hard to believe from all the public stories you heard about my endless relationships with models and actresses. But having all the wonderful youthful qualities in the outside can turn any man on, yet I prefer a sophisticated and confident woman so I can trust that person with all my heart."

Tiffany nodded. A crew member beside her slowly took her microphone, leaving her disappointed. When he handed it the next person, I stood up from my chair and walked my way down. Cameras flashed and cheers started as I went over to Tiffany. She looked like she was about to faint when I open my arms for an embrace. When I went closer to her, she slowly wrapped her arms around me. I padded her back and chuckled at her excitement.

She pressed her cheek on my shoulder. I can feel her sniff the cologne on my jacket. I rubbed her back smoothly and slowly pulled away. "You made my day, Graham. Thank you."

"No need. But before you sit back down, will your husband kill me if I give you a kiss?"

She covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes almost bulging out of its sockets. The audience just let out a loud 'wooo!'.

It was a little uneasy for Tiffany to recover. "Um..As long as you don't come visit me in our house, then I think you're safe."

"Oh well that's reassuring..You know I feel terribly bad for you to come all the way here, and also quite flattered for you to go through all this trouble to see me. So I hope this could make all your friends back home feel terribly jealous of you." I leaned closer to her and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

When I pulled away, her cheeks turned flaming red but her enthusiasm brightened. She muttered a weak thank you and after another embrace she sat back down and I returned to my seat on stage.

The next fan was a plumped man with owl shaped spectacles. "My name is Benedict Langston. I love all the films Killian has directed, and so as my cousin who is sitting here beside me. I read somewhere in an article that he speaks fluent Irish, my cousin here just arrived here from Ireland for the first time. I always translated everything for her ever since she arrived, but since the communication will be easy for him, I was hoping for her to start off with a few questions to him."

Emma placed a hand on my lap, signaling me with a nod to use the translator device she gave me. I nodded and untangled the single earphone and secured it on to the device and plugged the ear phone in one of my ears. She turned her head to Chase and signaled him to do the same.

Benedict passed the mike to a young teenage girl beside him. She took the mike excitingly and was ready to blow Killian away."Tá mé an oiread sin sceitimíní don scannán seo! Nuair mo col ceathrar anseo inis dom faoi seo agallamh poiblí tú guys ag déanamh, bhí mé chomh thar thrilled agus ní raibh rud ar bith a ithe, fiú an lá ar fad ... Ba é ceann de mo rogha 'Ríocht na Ifreann', nuair a chonaic mé an Emmys bhliain sin le mo Bowl mór de sceallóga prátaí, screamed mé chomh glórach i excitement nuair a chonaic mé tú a mholadh do leannán cailín álainn, Milah .. mar sin féin, cad is maith sé kicking ar deireadh Ellie Kings amach? Toisc go hionraic nár mhaith liom i ndáiríre di."

**("I'm so excited for this film! When my cousin here told me about this public interview you guys are doing, I was so beyond thrilled and couldn't even eat anything for the whole day...One of my favorites was 'Kingdom of Hell', when I saw the Emmys that year with my large bowl of potato chips, I screamed so loud in excitement when I saw you propose to your beautiful girlfriend, Milah..Anyway, what's it like finally kicking Ellie Kings out? Because honestly I didn't really like her.")**

Emma and Chase and I looked straight at Killian. I couldn't help but laugh by how speechless the poor man looked. Milah touched his shoulder. "Babe, what did she say?"

Killian looked at her blankly and then back at the teenage girl. "Um..." A long pause silenced the room.

While Emma and I just covered our mouths from laughter, I finally gave in and decided to help the guy out. He looks like he can just collapse out of that chair, his forehead shining with a few droplets of sweat. "Killian, she asked what it's like to finally kick Ellie Kings out at last."

He looked at me with uneasy eyes and almost punched me when he saw the translator device I was listening too. I handed it to him with a devious smile. He took it, giving me a deadly angry look before looking away. He secured the earphone in his ear and listened to it quietly.

Suddenly, Emma pushed her microphone stand closer and spoke over the mike. "Tá brón orm as sin. Buille faoi thuairim mé anois a fhios againn go léir nach bhfuil Killian labhraíonn Gaeilge tar éis an tsaoil. Ach tamall de bhlianta anuas, is féidir liom a rá díreach tar éis a refreshing a chloisteáil a comment ó cailín óg álainn mhaith leat. Mar gheall ar a mhéid mé tuairimí ó dhaoine fásta ach chuala, spreagann sé dom .. go maith gach duine anseo ar an gcéim seo go bhfuil gach duine ag fanacht mífhoighneach chun féachaint ar ár n-scannán."

**("I'm sorry for that. I guess now we all know that Killian doesn't speak Irish after all. But um, can I just say its very refreshing to hear a comment from a beautiful young girl like you. Because so far I've heard comments from only adults, it encourages me..well everyone here on this stage that everyone is waiting impatiently to watch our movie.")**

The girl nodded and turned her attention to Emma. I looked at her and realized that she doesn't have a translator of her own. So this was her plan?..Oh that one genius blonde.

"Oh WOW labhraíonn tú Gaeilge? Sin mar sin cool! .. Tá mé ag dul níos mó excited chun féachaint ar an scannán seo anois. An bhfuil aon rud eile, is féidir leat a dhéanamh nach bhfuil tú ag insint dom faoi?"

**("Oh wow you speak Irish? That's so cool!..I'm getting more excited to watch this film now. Is there any other things you can do that you're not telling me about?")**

Emma shook her head with a smile. "Gheobhaidh tú amach go luath .. Huh. Níl neart nach bhfuil a fhios agat mar gheall orm. Ach do anois, a choinneáil ag fanacht go dtí go bhfuil an scannán críochnaithe go hoifigiúil."

**("You'll find out soon..Huh. There's plenty you don't know about me. But for now, keep waiting until the film is officially finished.")**

The crew member came to the girl's side and took the microphone away. The director decided for us to take a short break.

I leaned back on my seat, looking completely blown away of what just happened. "You speak Irish?"

"Yeah."

"Did you plan all this out?"

She placed a finger on her lips. "A genius never tells her secrets right away. I'll tell you later. Not now, and thanks for playing along with me."

"Believe me, beautiful. I am beyond excited on what else you're planning to torture our beloved Killian."


End file.
